dr_fakemans_hoard_of_pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb21504/Mr.LuigiDude
regular icon on this wiki. Weegee as fuck. icon. It's only his head. Yeah. Spooky isn't it? he cunts for Christmas is something I don't know. Jigglypuff sketch that he made at random. It's for some reason his favorite post (you won't ever know why....) creepy friend request from Will..... is PINGAS! Afro Guy Friend Requests the Battle! the Miiverse Newsroom! All of the current characters of a series on his account that is a parody of YouTube News. Caleb21504/Luigi is a massive idiot. He goes by Caleb21504 on Miiverse and by Mr.LuigiDude/Mr. LuigiDude (the correct thing or whatever) on pretty much everything else. He has some amount of posts that I don't fucking remember and is a yeah-giver. He does hate some people (and is hated by many), but we'll get to that soon. He also has some friends, but he doesn't deserve them (he is hardcore scum by the way). ewesumast dwaring uf Maweo eva! How I Met Your Loogee It all started when Luigi bought a Wii U in March 45tu8u76t3d54r (actual legit date). He was intrigued by Miiverse for some reason (don't know why) after he watched some Miiverse videos (or some shit) and bleh. He joined Miiverse under the name Caleb21504 (his name and some random numbers) on March 31st and started on his own "journey". His brother made his first posts, all on the New Super Luigi U Community (starting on April 19th, 2014). They were somehow worse than his later posts (don't ask how) and he doesn't know why he hasn't deleted them yet. Anyway, at some point during August or some shit he joined the Super Smash Bros Series Community and Hell broke loose. Basically he became a troll right off the bat and gained like 25 or 30 followers in a day (this was his largest spike, so he embraced it). He became semi-friends with most of the other Smasher Trolls around this time, and bleh bleh bleh. He joined Le Miiverse Resource on August 25th AND THEN SPARKS REALLY FUCKING FLEW. He became friends with some users such as Player Two and DeathXerneas almost immediately, and soon after became friends with Potato. He became friends with Dr. Fakeman also around this time. This is the point where he became friends with a shit ton of people is where I'm getting at here. He also became enemies with many people at this time. Finn and Good Guy Finland are notable examples. Nothing notable was happening on Miiverse until October 4th, so let's just skip to that. WAIT. WAIT WAIT WAIT. That thing where TrippyToad got blocked also happened, but Luigi didn't play much of a role in that. He did try to fix the glitch that was happening on his part later though, after Trippy was unblocked by Mr. Left, but that case is still left open. Anyway, on October 4th Luigi did not move to the Legend of Pricks Series Community, but to the Volleyball Community. Also, one day after this Meme Team was created and he was one of the first to join that. Now they fuck around on a forum and kill Zelda False-Reporters. He also became strong friends with AceChaos around this time. Back onto topic, everything was fun at the Volleyball Community until everyone left, and then like a week after everyone left the Volleyball Community he decided to join the Legend of Pricks Community. Also, 5 days after this he became an admin on Le Miiverse Resource because of more staff needed on the wiki. Soon after this he became the lead editor on the wiki, now about 1000 edits ahead of everyone. Anyway, he got banned for the first time shortly after some more boring shit happened. Oh, and I forgot to mention that nearly all of his Miiverse friends neglected him after a while. After he got unbanned literally no one cared. Also, Finland insulted him at one point during this time and became enemies with Luigi. Oh, and Finn also tried to offend Luigi and constantly annoyed him after some time, but Luigi "Sick Burned" him after these moments and Finn ultimately gave up. The two still hate each other though. Some time after this Luigi created the official "People Who Hate Luigi List", causing absolutely nothing to happen. I guess I also have to mention that absolutely nothing at all notable has happened since then for him. Literally. Nothing. He's gained some followers and has gained some edits and has blocked some people and deleted some pages, created a couple memes. Guess that's notable. He helped make the Too Many Cooks meme with Stefan, the Leo Luster meme with many people, and created the Snow - Informer meme single-handedly. All in all, Luigi has had a decently enjoyable Miiverse career........... So far.... *Never Gonna Give You Up starts playing* =Miiverse Friends= AceChaos All Members Of The 4 Calebs S.S. Simon/Elite Boot Player One/Two Dr. Fakeman CaliburTek DeathXerneas101 Potato DovGrump Sapphique Shadow9542 Memes Started Snow - Informer Leo Luster (with Somari, Haipna, MetalSonic) Too Many Cooks (with Stefan) Trivia That No One Reads or Cares About 1. His first post was on April 19th, 2014, but he joined on March 31st, 2014. 2. Is a HUGE idiot! 3. Likes Hey Arnold!, Rugrats, Full House, and Family Matters. 4. Likes chicken wings. 5. His street name is officially Snow Informer; after he was saying it constantly in Live! Chat, everyone dubbed him "Snow Informer". 6. He has a list called "The List of People That Hate Mr. LuigiDude" that he said he won't release publicly until further notice. 7. Has shitty posts. 8. Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qnQz8kxte0 Account that you should never look at (No, really! It will make your eyes BLEED!): https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/Caleb21504